


Daylight

by Vealin



Series: Abyss, Plain, Light and Eternity [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-12-13 02:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11750097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vealin/pseuds/Vealin
Summary: 工作之余两人的周末时光





	Daylight

But you are everything I care for, Alexander.

——Hephaistion (Alexander 2004）

 

地球的这一端正是一个悠闲的午后，阳光洒在每一丛绽放的蔷薇上，还有望不尽的风铃草和蓝铃花编织成的绒毯，它们的叶稍沾上金色，花瓣镀上金红。太阳正保持着一定的速度下落，两边的云彩合拢来，聚在西边的天空。

Bruce难得今天一天没有任何行程安排，没有无聊的会议，也无需应酬，联盟那里呢，他提早排班了很久把工作提前都完成了，所以无论如何今天都是属于Bruce自己的假日，当然了，和Clark一起的假日。

Clark和他期待这个来之不易的假日很久了，他们让Alfred叫园丁一定要将花园修缮好，其实只是他们的超级英雄生活太过忙碌而没有注意到，无论有他们的嘱咐与否，Alfred总是将一切都准备的妥妥当当。

所以当Bruce提出这个要求的时候，一头银丝的老管家挺了挺腰背，正声说道：“少爷，难道在您眼中您的管家这些年来就是这么对待这份工作的吗？”

老管家拉开厚重的绣花窗帘，示意自家少爷看看花园内就快爬上窗的白蔷薇和一片望不尽的花海。

第一次，Bruce那么感谢韦恩庄园有那么广阔的花园，“谢谢你，Alfred”还有一位守护他和他的家的管家，让他徒增暖意。

“依我所见，您应该多享受一下自然造物的给予才是。”而不是无视你的作息规律，一次次挑战人类生命的极限。这些话他不必说出口，他知道自家少爷都会明白。一个笑意在两张一老一少的脸上浮现开来。

 

这一天从阳光爱抚上两人纠缠在一起的身影开始，阳光的热度跟这个怀抱一样，温暖得可以融化他的心。早餐前的“甜点”也必不可少。

Clark在迷蒙的阳光下睁开眼，近在咫尺的是他爱人的安静的睡颜，每一次呼吸的热气都能喷到他的鼻翼上，带着他体温的余韵，对于超级感受者这点轻微的气流变化也让他左胸下的那个位置猛烈地跳动，明明看了无数次却还是这样。伴随Bruce的呼吸，他的睫毛微微颤动，像黑色的羽毛似的，在它们之下是怎样一双深邃的双眼，此时却像一只小猫，不不不更像一个小天使缩在他的怀里。当太阳一路攀升到他的背上、颈上和脸上，勾勒出极好看的轮廓，拉奥啊，他真是怕哪怕有一秒他会失去他，那都会叫他发疯的。

在Bruce补足了昨晚缺下的睡眠后，睁眼看到的第一幕就是那个不知停歇的外星人——没错，仗着种族优势的——正一手撑着下巴，双眼浸满爱意地看着他。也许他现在的眼神正蒙着一层雾气？也许他蜷缩在他的怀里像只小黑猫一样依依不舍太惹人疼爱？但那一般不会维持超过三秒就会变回蝙蝠侠冷峻的目光，但是今天他可以放纵三个小时也不止。

Clark什么都没说就开始亲吻身下的人儿，你可算醒了，你知不知道我都等你等了那么久。那双眼睛开始迷醉，呼吸变得急促，可是那始作俑者也好不到那里去。

“哦，Clark......”怀里的人在亲吻中抽出一丝空隙，“你知道，今天我们有一整天时间可以做那个。”笑意更浓了，他勾起的嘴角真好看。所以还不到下一秒他又啄上了Bruce的唇。你知道我有多想停留在这一刻永远不改变吗？

突然，Clark掀开被子，将Bruce拦腰抱起。

“干嘛？”突如其来的腾空令他不胜惊讶。

“去浴室。”上帝啊，那些说超人是披风童子军的人一定是没有看到过此刻他的神情，笑得如此纯洁无暇又......好了，韦恩觉得他难以形容。

此时阳光也完完全全照亮他的精实的胴体，划分出明暗有致的线条，像一幅和谐的色彩油画，万物的规则和美藉由感官表现在他身上。

 

难得晴朗的天气带来青草和泥土的香味，他们在花园中央的小桌边，小口酌饮着琥珀色的香槟，风夹带来的花香一阵阵地吹软他们的心，那些可口的甜点和牛排固然美味，也不及他爱人的万分之一。当然了，如果配上美食和Bruce那就是对Clark的必杀技了。无论如何，小记者也很清楚，他的大老板需要补充能量才能恢复体力。

他们本应在花丛中共看天色由蓝变紫，枕在对方身上睡上一个惬意的午觉，然后再一次地尽情在草地上一点一点解开他领带，剥去他修建合身的西装，最后是衬衣，然后看着他冰蓝色的双眼在日光下渐渐迷乱。Clark承认，他十分享受这一拆礼物的过程。

然而他作为地球上能力最强之人，总有些突发的事件找上他。当通讯器突然在耳边响起，紧急通知超人从休假中去解决北非一处非地球生物的袭击，已经引起当地人民的暴乱，今天的值班英雄显然难以控制局面不得不呼叫主席。克拉克当然是不情愿的，这意味着他要放弃布鲁斯解开了一半的衬衫。哦，拉奥啊，我不得不走了，这可真不是时候。Clark简直流露出了一副委屈的神情，像趴在Bruce身上的一只大金毛，摇着尾巴收起湿漉漉的舌头。

“去吧，回来的晚可别指望我等你。”Bruce尽力表现出一些生气的模样，可是呐，在阳光下闪闪发亮的两颗小虎牙狠狠地背叛了他。Clark还是不舍不得将他的视线从他的身上离开，“等我？”草地上的人极其轻微地点了点头，幅度小得只有他的外星男友能觉察到。然后在草丛中卷起一阵似波浪的风，一个红蓝的影子嗖地消失在日光的尽头。

 

夕阳最后爬上庄园古老的砖墙，Bruce坐在小桌旁喝着掺苏打水的石榴汁，水晶杯里的红色液体像要烧了火，他摘下墨镜放下手中的书本，向前走了去，今天这一下午安静得出奇，在日光的恍惚中他的哥谭竟像静谧的地中海小岛似的，就差海浪的声音和谷子的香味。

忽然，他感到有一阵风拂过他的后颈。应该是他回来了。

Bruce转身看到他的Clark有些忧伤。

“你怎么了？一身烟和尘”超人光洁的皮肤没有一丝破损，他的战衣却擦上了不少泥沙和尘土，他轻轻地飘了过来，把头埋进Bruce 的颈窝，“我看见很多很多死亡，还有漫天的灰烟，那些活生生的人死在爆炸中，那些气味......”他能感觉到钢铁之子的声音微微颤抖着，“Clark，你不得不面对这些。”Bruce又怎会没有见识过这些呢？承受这些从来都是残忍的。

“我知道，可是我就算尽多大的努力也救不了每一个想活下去的人......” 

“我希望我可以尽力带给每一个生命我能给予的帮助”他抬起头来，湛蓝湛蓝的双眼有些湿润，眉头紧锁，又沮丧地垂下了头。

Bruce对此感到无能为力，他只是将这个拥抱抱得更紧一些，“你做的已经够好了”在他耳边说道。 

红披风就这么抱着他的爱人，轻缓地飘上天空，Bruce的视野里火焰燃烧得越来越明亮。天空像刚刚烧制成的玻璃，一片一片云彩从灰紫色到青蓝色，向着西方色彩越来越浓重，突然地有一撮卷云承载起金红的火焰，从太阳那头将光和热洒向他们。

“Brightness.”就像你一样。Bruce不禁将他心中呼之欲出的话语以一种惊呼的方式悄声说了出来。

随着他们的飞升，天空越来越澄明，突然的一瞬间阳光完全脱离了云的罩翳，直直照射在他们身上，脚下金色的云海翻腾不息。

Bruce觉得自己好像从没有见过太阳似的，从前看到的只是海底模糊的色彩，这一切清晰明亮得让他震惊。

Bruce，想了一会儿，说道：“看这云彩，这光辉而广阔的路，它们闪耀着燃烧着，它们通向未来，我有时候总觉得，这条路是为那些伟大而神圣的人铺设的，他们本身就像日光一样灿烂。”他说着看向了抱住他的Clark。

“Bruce，你是我所在乎的一切”突然之间超人这么说道，让Bruce有些猝不及防，“不要这样说，你还有你的责任，你的世界在前方等你，那么多人等你去拯救，你是这个世界在无助的时候的希望，就算你会遭到质疑但依旧是许多人心中光明的希望，这点我永远也做不到。而且我是人类，人类的寿命在你的时间尺度上是那么短暂......也就是说我会死......甚至我活不到普通人的那个年纪......我不能成为你的一切，Clark......这也是当初我为什么那么抗拒你的原因。”

一旁的人噙着笑意，看着自己年长的爱人义正言辞地发表长篇大论。

“可我们还是在一起了”

“Bruce......你的世界就是我的世界，你的心装下了整个世界，我的心装下你就可以了。”他的蓝眼睛直视前方的永恒之美，不需要眨一下眼。

“自从我的养父母相继离世后，我像一只漂泊在天上的鸟，一直在飞永远没有歇脚的地方，而且看上去那个永恒的歇息对我来说也是不存在的。那时候我感到整个人都很疲惫，不是生理上的而是心理上的孤独。没有人理解我，没有人告诉我下一步该怎么做，我甚至不知道过往我做的那些是否正确，而我是否还要坚持下去。那时候我甚至想过，超人从此消失也未尝不可，这个世界并没有存在的深刻依据，任何人也是这样......直到你的出现，Bruce你就是我的生命之光。我想我再找不出别的词来形容了。”

“我明白，我也是。”

披风被风刮起，四下只有布料摩挲的声音和风的作响。

Clark陪他看到太阳完全落入云海。暮色映在Bruce的完美脸庞上，那些凌厉的线条也柔和了起来。

拥你在怀里，温暖从四面袭来，一时间竟让永恒的生命之刃失去锋利。


End file.
